dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Edyta Śliwińska
| died= | hometown= Warsaw, Poland | partner= 1: Evander Holyfield (5th) 2: George Hamilton (5th) 3: Joey Lawrence (3rd) 4: John Ratzenberger (6th) 5: Cameron Mathison (5th) 6: Jason Taylor (2nd) 7: Jeffrey Ross (13th) 8: Lawrence Taylor (7th) 9: Ashley Hamilton (16th) 10: Aiden Turner (9th) 22: Geraldo Rivera (12th) }} Edyta Śliwińska was a professional dancer in Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com'' '' Professional dancer Edyta Sliwinska was born in Warsaw, Poland, and started dancing when she was ten years old. She became a successful ballroom dancer in Poland and achieved a world-class status representing her country in international competitions all over the world. In addition to that she appeared in several Polish TV commercials and magazine ads. Sliwinska moved to America in 2000 to pursue her dance career. She met her husband, Alec Mazo, at a ballroom dance competition in Blackpool, England, and that launched a successful partnership on and off of the dance floor. They were four time US finalists and represented the USA at many international championships. In the summer of 2005, Sliwinska appeared in the first season of Dancing with the Stars, which became one of the most popular shows on television. She is known for being the only female professional dancer to appear on the first ten seasons of the show and was the poster girl for the show, appearing as the glamorous headliner in most of its advertising during the first ten cycles. Season 22 welcomed Sliwinska back since last appearing on Season 10, and she was partnered with Geraldo Rivera. Her previous partners include Evander Holyfield, George Hamilton, Ashley Hamilton, Aiden Turner, Joey Lawrence, John Ratzenberger, Cameron Mathison, Jason Taylor, Jeffrey Ross and Lawrence Taylor. She performed on the first four Dancing with the Stars arena tours and modeled for the DWTS book, DWTS video games, Fitness Videos and Board Games. She was often featured on Dr. Phil, Extra, Entertainment Tonight, The Insider, TMZ, Good Morning America, and Ellen. Most recently, Sliwinska headlined a multi-leg seventy-city tour of Dancing Pros Live and produced multiple live stage shows for theaters and casinos. In addition, Sliwinska has guest starred on the CBS hit series CSI: NY. She choreographs all her performances and is known for her teaching skills; helping her celebrity partners always achieve their best. She and her partner/husband Alec produced an instructional DVD, Dancing Like the Pros, and a fitness DVD, Fitness with the Pros. For Sliwinska, dancing is a great passion and a way to express herself. She currently lives in Los Angeles with her husband and their two year old son, Michael. Dancing with the Stars 1 Edyta was partnered with Evander Holyfield. Placed 5th. Scores Evander-Holyfield-Promo.jpg Dancing with the Stars 2 Edyta was partnered with George Hamilton. Placed 5th. Scores George-Hamilton-Promo.jpg Edyta-profile.jpg Dancing with the Stars 3 Edyta was partnered with Joey Lawrence. Placed 3rd. Scores GW336H439.jpg Joey.jpg Dancing with the Stars 4 Edyta was partnered with John Ratzenberger. Placed 6th. Scores 27ce26731d03eb4502623a635924b6d6.jpg Dancing with the Stars 5 Edyta was partnered with Cameron Mathison. Placed 5th. Scores cameronedyta2.jpg cameronedyta.jpg 17ea428fc8d774fcc4eebf1d78d2b915.jpg Dancing with the Stars 6 Edyta was partnered with Jason Taylor. Placed 2nd. Scores b0a88e78558064a40bcaa313ee050d06.jpg dwts country.jpg Dancing with the Stars 7 Edyta was partnered with Jeffrey Ross. Placed 13th. Scores 325cfe66c6ee38a4718b7ce50bb56732.jpg Dancing with the Stars 8 Edyta was partnered with Lawrence Taylor. Placed 7th. Scores Lawrence-Edyta-Promo8.jpg Dancing with the Stars 9 Edyta was partnered with Ashley Hamilton. Placed 16th. Scores Ashley-Edyta-Promo9.jpg Dancing with the Stars 10 Edyta was partnered with Aiden Turner. Placed 9th. Scores 78e55754a9d1ad2bd3244f82fd194140.jpg Dancing with the Stars 22 Edyta was partnered with Geraldo Rivera. Placed 12th. Scores Geraldo-Edyta-Promo22.jpeg Geraldo and Edyta S22 1.jpg Edyta_Sliwinska_22.jpeg Geraldo and Edyta S22 Week 2 Salsa.jpg Edyta and Artem S22 Week 4.jpg Trivia * In Season 7, Edyta partnered with Cody Linley for two weeks while Julianne Hough recovered from surgery. * Edyta returned for Season 22 after an eleven-season hiatus. * She and Alec welcomed a daughter, Leia Josephine Mazo, on 18 June 2017. Other Pics Dwts live 2007 joey edyta los angeles.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals